A Fresh Start
by NarutoSasuke96
Summary: Harry is out on a midnight stroll when he finds a...four year old Draco!     P.S. I know I suck at summaries. But please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters. They belong to my Queen, J. K. Rowling.

Summary: Harry is going out for a midnight stroll when he finds a…four year old Draco?

Warnings: None in this chapter.

Okay so this is my first fic that I am posting. Please don't kill me. I'll try better. Please R&R.

The Second Great War is over. Harry defeated Voldemort. All the happy good stuff.

**HELLO! **Yes I am alive. I just wanted update you guys and say sorry for like...abandoning this fic but I'm coming back! I'm going to be redoing the chapters because I really hate them and hopefully I will make them better. I love you guys!**

Chapter 1: The Pain

Draco cursed angrily as he trudged lethargically down the corridor. Damn Potter and his stupid Gryffindor self. How dare he get in trouble for something that was completely that buffoon's fault? It wasn't Draco's fault that Potter couldn't control his temper. So what, if Draco said something degrading in front of the tosser? Didn't mean that Potter had to attack him like a mad man. The insult wasn't even directed towards the twat! Draco sneered as he rounded the corner, his wand held out in front of him. Now Draco was stuck with patrolling the corridors til midnight all because of that little cunt. "Fucking Potter and his martyr self," Draco grumbled as he stomped up the cold stone steps. He slowed when he reached the seventh corridor. The wall never looked the same after the fire, the fire that Crabbe started, the fire that killed him. Draco shivered as the terrible memories of that night began to take over him. "No no no," Draco mumbled as he quickened his steps away from the deadly memories. He stopped when he felt that he was far away enough.

He sighed and leaned against the cold wall. He was so tired...just so tired. He hadn't gotten the best of sleep lately with his nightmares and now, midnight patrol? Draco was going to go insane from the lack of sleep. He rubbed his tired eyes before continuing his patrol. Draco was almost to the end of his patrol; he was almost home free and then Potter would take over for his part of the punishment when everything fell to bits. He was nearing the Slytherin commons when he heard a cloak rustle behind him. "Who's there?" Draco demanded, whipping around with his wand pointed at the sound.

Silence.

"I must be going crazy," Draco said, his eyes locked on where he thought the sound came from. The war had made him cautious of anything and everything that made noise at night.

Still silence.

"I must be getting paranoid," Draco said lightly, tucking his wand into his pocket before moving with a purpose towards the common room again. "Must be from the lack of sleep. Nothing I can do about this but-" Draco convulsed as the spell hit him, knocking the wind out of him. He tumbled to the ground with a thump, landing painfully on the hard floor. "Ow-fuck-damn-bloody," Draco winced as he carefully peeled himself from the stone floor. He quickly checked for bruises and scrapes; his hands and his knees seemed to take the worse of the fall. "Ouch-" Draco gasped as pain rippled through his body. "What the?" Draco gasped again as the pain flooded him again. He felt as if his body was set on fire. He clawed at his clothes, nearly tearing his new cloak in half. His vision swam as the pain continued to rack his body, leaving him helpless. Draco groaned as he blacked out, the floor swinging up to hit his head as he fell unconscious. 'This is all Potter's fault.' Draco's last thought was. 'All. Potter's. Fault.'

**So yeah! I hope you guys like the new version of this! Please review if you do. I'm going to work on the other chapters so I might update a new one soon! I love you guys3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author notes:

OMG. I got my first review. Thank you random anon reviewer. I love you. Sooooooo much.

For this story, I'll try to update daily. I might not be able to because of school but I'll try my very hardest.

Warnings: None (I know. This will change soon)

Disclaimer: Again these wonderful characters do not belong to me. They belong to the Queen J.K. Rowling. LONG LIVE THE QUEEN.

Chapter 2

Harry gritted his teeth. He was alone in the Gryffindor common room; sitting in the chair he had considered his chair. It was midnight and he was seething with anger. Earlier that day, he caught fist fighting with Malfoy. And don't even get him started on Professor McGonagall. Forbidding his friends or himself from healing the wounds Malfoy gave to him. Hermione had yelled at him for hours in the common room.

"Really Harry." She had shouted. "If you love the bloody git so much, just ask him out!" Ron had winced at this statement. He still hasn't gotten over the fact his best friends was gay and was never going to marry his sister. Even Harry himself hasn't gotten over the fact that his first gay crush was DRACO MALFOY. Harry had started to notice that his feeling of hatred for Draco had turned into feeling of something much more. _All those years of stalking him. _Harry sighed and rubbed his face. He could tell that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

Quietly, Harry snuck into his room where he could hear Ron's snores echoing around the room. He grabbed his invisibility clock and the Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He whispered, scanning the map to look for anyone up and about. Filch was on the second floor, prowling the halls. Mrs. Norris was near the Entrance Hall. Harry was about to wipe the map clean when a familiar name caught his eye on the third floor.

_Draco Malfoy_

Harry hesitated.

_No Harry. Don't get yourself in anymore trouble with him._ He could hear what Hermione would say to him.

_Go Harry. _His inner voice said to him. _You have the invisibility cloak. He won't even see you. _Harry was starting to listen more to that inner voice.

Harry threw the clock over him and slowly opened the portrait door. He crept past The Fat Lady and made his way up to the third floor. Harry checked the map every now and then to make sure he was going in the right direction.

Harry stopped when he was nearing Draco. He stopped and peeked around the corner. There was a bundle of robes on the floor where it said Draco Malfoy to be. Harry gasped and was about to run towards the clothes when a small blond head popped about from behind a suit of armor.

"Who's there?" the little boy cried out, eyes darting everywhere. Harry stopped ad held his breath. "I'm warning you, I'll….I'll….I'll hurt you." His little voice pitched at the last words and Harry didn't believe him. Harry yanked off his cloak and stuffed it in his pocket. He walked into the little boy's vision and the boy jumped to his feet.

"It's okay." Harry said soothingly. The boy flinched at Harry's voice and backed away slowly. Harry didn't want the boy to bolt so he stopped and let the boy see that he was no danger to him. "What's your name?" Harry asked the boy. Harry knew who the boy was; he just wanted to confirm that his suspicion was real.

The boy stood up proudly, holding his head up high haughtily. "My name is Draco Malfoy." He answered.

Harry felt his heart sink into his stomach. "Damn."

So I finished my second chapter. I know it really sucks. Thank you to anyone to takes time out of their day to read this. Please R&R so I can make it better. Thanks so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes

I hate my life. I have originally wrote this chapter before and was about to upload it, but I hit the delete button instead. I. AM. A. IDIOT. So hopefully, this one will be as good as the one before.

Thanks you for all the people who have reviewed my story added it to their favorites or alerts. I love you. With all my heart.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling, my queen. LONG LIVE THE QUEEN. **

Chapter 3

_The boy stood up proudly, holding his head up high haughtily. "My name is Draco Malfoy." He answered. Harry felt his heart sink into his stomach. "Damn."_

Draco looked suspiciously at the man with the grey eyes. "Who are you?" he asked.

Harry smiled at Draco. "Me name's Harry." He stuck out his hand to Draco. Draco took the older boy's hand in his own small, pale hand and shook it formally. Harry bit his lip when Draco didn't let go. "Do you remember what happened to you?" Draco shook his tiny head. Harry smiled and squeezed Draco's hand.

"Am I in trouble?" Draco asked quietly, his grey eyes troubled.

Harry's heart burst with love. "No love." He said quietly, "But I need to take you to someone who can help you." Draco's lip quivered but he nodded. Harry smiled and quickly spelled Draco's clothes so that they fit him. "There." Draco smiled but still looked hesitant. "Do you want me to pick you up?" Harry asked Draco, watching Draco's face light up.

Draco looked up at the nice man. He was going to carry Draco, something that his parents never did. He nodded eagerly and smiled with delight as the tall man named Harry bent and held him close to his body. "Thank you," Draco whispered as he closed his eyes, exhausted from the events.

Harry smiled widely when Draco thanked him and kissed him on top of his little blond head. Then, with Draco tight in his grasp, Harry started the long journey to the Headmistress office. He checked the map from time to time; to make sure that Filch and Mrs. Norris would not be running into them. When he reached the gargoyle that protected the Headmistress office, he paused. He didn't know the password for the staircase and he was pretty sure they weren't going to be as eccentric as Dumbledore's.

"Whaddah want boy?" the gargoyle wheezed out, scaring Harry.

"Er. I-uh- need to speak to the Headmistress." Harry stuttered out. "It's an emergency." The gargoyle made a rude noise but revealed the secret staircase. Harry paused for a heartbeat before climbing the stairs to the office. When Harry peeked inside the door, he saw Professor McGonagall sitting at the desk.

"Mr. Potter." She said briskly. "What seems to be the problem?" Harry showed her the young Draco and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Her mouth dropped into a silent "O" and she looked dumbfounded.

Draco stirred and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He woke instantly when he found himself in an unfamiliar place. "Harry," he whimpered.

Harry immediately started to rub Draco's back soothingly, whispering condolences and encouraging words. "Draco?" a familiar dry, sarcastic voice reached Harry's ears. He looked up to see the portrait of Severus Snape staring down at the small Draco with shock.

Draco looked up too and let out a joyful cry. "Uncle Sev!" He shouted, launching himself out of Harry's arms. He paused and cocked his head. "Uncle Sev, why are you in a picture frame?" he asked.

Harry choked back a snort. Professor Snape glared at Harry before looking down at his godson. "Draco," he said in a soft voice. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

Harry was surprised at the amount of gentleness in Severus Snape's voice as he spoke to his godson. Draco shook his head with enthusiasm. "Nuh-uh. I woke up in a big scary place an' Harry found me and he took care of me. Harry's real nice, isn't he, Uncle Sev?" Draco said in a rush. He beamed at Harry, who ruffled Draco's hair.

"Oh dear," Professor McGonagall said, biting her lip in worry.

She looked toward the portrait of Professor Dumbledore for assistance. He was looking at the interaction of Draco and Harry with the ever-present twinkle in his eye. He cleared his throat. "Draco," the Previous Headmaster said. "How old are you?" Draco held up four fingers in a silent answer.

Professor McGonagall's eyes blazed with ferocity. "A boy your age should be asleep." She raged, about to shoo the boys away from her office to put them to bed, when Dumbledore raised his hand.

"Wait Minerva." He said calmly but forcefully. "We must make sure that Draco is a healthy four year old boy." Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, clearly displeased with the situation but understanding.

"Go to Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary." She instructed. "After she clears Draco, then you may go to bed." She paused before adding, "You are also excused from your classes tomorrow Mr. Potter. I want you in my office when you wake up." Harry and Draco quickly left the office, calling a goodnight over their shoulders. Professor McGonagall turned to Professor Dumbledore when the door closed. "Oh Albus. What are we going to do?" she lamented.

**This is the end of chapter 3. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please R&R. I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this. Again, I am an idiot for accidently deleting it in the first place. Don't hurt me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes

Thanks to everyone who read my story. I have ideas for a new story. It would be a Drarry one shot with lots of smut…..lots of it. So without further ado, the fourth chapter to A Fresh Start

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. If I did…..there would be slash everywhere. **

Chapter 4

After Harry and Draco fled the Headmistress office, they walked slowly to the infirmary where a worried Madam Pomfrey was waiting for them. "Imagine that!" she said, ushering the two boys inside. She instructed Harry to place Draco on the bed and move so that she could perform her spells.

Harry regretfully put Draco down and tried to remove his hand from his robes but found it to be impossible. "Don't wanna." Draco pouted, his little pale face scrunched up in despair. Harry took one look at his puppy dog face and glanced at Madam Pomfrey.

She sighed. "Fine, but hold him so that I can reach him." Harry placed Draco in his lap and allowed the smaller boy to settle into his chest. While Madam Pomfrey was casting her spells, Harry took this time to observe Draco. His face was different from his 18 year old face. It was less…angular, more cubby and childish. His grey eyes that were so piercing when he was older, watched Madam Pomfrey with curiosity. He was small for his age, he didn't even reach Harry's waist, and was paler than Harry had ever seen before. His blond hair, that was usually so neat and perfect, was in a messy array that rivaled Harry's own hair.

"Harry?" Harry looked down at the young boy in his arms. "What's she doing?" he pointed to Madam Pomfrey whose face was tense with concentration.

Harry bent his head down and whispered, "She's checking to see if you're healthy." Draco arched his eyebrows in a way that reminded Harry of the older Draco. Obviously Draco had learned that habit when he was young. "Well, you see…" Harry explained the whole situation to Draco, not omitting a thing except for the fact that Harry was in love with him. "You see?" Draco nodded and laid back into Harry's chest, taking comfort in the fact that the older man was still there.

Madam Pomfrey finished with a flourish of her wand. "There done." She pronounced happily. "It seems that Mr. Malfoy is a healthy four year old." She smiled as Draco yawned loudly. "It seems like someone's tired." Harry bobbed his head, feeling the sleep trying to overtake him. "Alright." She said looking at the two sleepy boys. "You may sleep in here tonight until the Headmistress tells you about your sleeping arrangements. She gave both of the boys' pajamas and shooed them behind a curtain.

After they changed, Harry tucked Draco into bed. "Goodnight dragon." He said lovingly, combing Draco's blond hair back.

Harry turned to leave but felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down at Draco, whose hand was twisted up in Harry's shirt. "Can you sleep with me tonight?" Draco blurted out. Harry smiled and gently pushed Draco over. He wrapped his arms about Draco's small, skinny body and pulled the young boy against his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of Draco's head and squeezed the boy.

"Goodnight Harry." Draco mumbled into Harry's shirt. Harry just smiled and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him.

The sunlight streaming through the window hurt Harry's eyes. He groaned and stretched, but stopped quickly when he felt the sleeping body next to him stir. _What the—_Harry opened his eyes, cautious to avoid the glare of the sun. He glanced down to see a blond head beneath the covers, snuggled tightly against Harry's side. His memories came flooding back. He peeled back the covers carefully to see the angelic face of a sleeping four year old Draco Malfoy.

"Glad to see you are finally awake Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said briskly as she yanked back the curtains. Draco cringed away from the noise and pressed his face deeper into Harry's side. Harry's arms, which were still wrapped around Draco, tightened. Madam Pomfrey huffed and bustled up to the bed. "Get up Mr. Potter." She chided gently. "And you too, Draco" she added with a stern look at the tiny waking Draco.

Draco pouted, eyes still closed. "But I'm still sleepy." He whined, clinging to Harry. Madam Pomfrey gave an exasperated sigh while Harry laughed.

"The Headmistress is waiting for you in her office, so I expect for you not to keep her waiting." She glared at both boys. Draco scowled but sat up, rubbing his eyes. He yawned and stretched like a cat, making Harry smile.

"You sleep well Dragon?" Harry ruffled Draco's messy bedhead. Draco nodded and beamed at Harry. He threw his arms around Harry's middle.

"Morning Harry." He mumbled into Harry's stomach. Harry grinned down and squeezed Draco.

Madam Pomfrey strode to the bed again. "UP!" she shouted. "Or I will be forced to use other methods." She threatened, waving her wand for emphasize. Both boys gulped and scrambled out of bed. Harry stuck his tongue out at Madam Pomfrey's retreating back, making Draco laugh loudly. They quickly put on their clothes and rushed to go to the Headmistress office.

They skid to a stop in front of the gargoyle. "The Headmistress called us." Harry panted out. They fiddled with their clothes as the gargoyle revealed the staircase. When Harry pushed opened the door, he noticed something different. Professor McGonagall was sitting down at her desk, lips pursed in an angry scowl.

Harry's eyes slowly revolved around the room. He passed all of the portraits, each of them looking uncomfortable except for Severus Snape. He glared at a person standing across the room.

A tall woman with long blond hair stood there, staring at Harry. "Mum!" Draco shouted happily as he threw himself at the woman.

**This is the end of Chapter 4. I would like to thank all of the readers for reading my story and the people who reviewed. Love you all! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes: Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had a three day weekend so you would expect me to sit there and write but I didn't.

X3 don't kill me!

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I wish.

P.S. I am so sorry. I just noticed that I didn't finish the chapter so I had to delete the chapter and rewrite it. I'm sorry everyone. **

Chapter 4

_A tall woman with long blond hair stood there, staring at Harry. "Mum!" Draco shouted happily as he threw himself at the woman._

Harry felt his heart sink into his stomach. He stood awkwardly in the doorway as Narcissa Malfoy continued to stare at him. "Mr. Potter." She greeted, nodding her head towards Harry. Harry swallowed and choked out a feeble hello. "Draco, why don't you go sit and play over there while the grownups talk?" She pointed over to a small sitting area with a bundle of toys. Draco hesitated and glanced over at Harry.

Harry smiled softly and whispered softly, "Go on Draco. I'll be right along." Draco beamed at Harry and scampered over to him. He hugged Harry tightly around the middle and ran off to play. Narcissa arched her eyebrows at Harry, who ignored her and sat down. She shrugged and sat down in the seat next to him.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and rustled her clothing. "As you can see Mr. Potter, Narcissa Malfoy has heard about…" She stopped and looked at Draco, "Draco's unfortunate accident." Harry glanced over at the smiling Draco as he picked up a toy dragon and bounced it on his knee. "It is in her-"

"Stop." Narcissa said. She looked at her son, happily playing on the ground. "My son," she said quietly to Harry. "He never got to live the life of a kid." She looked at Harry imploringly. "Please," she begged. "Please give him happy memories. My husband-"she paused, choking back tears. "He was a good father but a strict one. Draco was always the proper man but he could never be a true _kid_." She took a deep breath and rose from her seat. "Excuse me for wasting your time, Headmistress."She said politely. She went to Draco and kissed him on the head. "Bye love." She called over her shoulder as she swept from the room.

Professor McGonagall and Harry sat in shocked silence. "What the bloody hell just happened?" Harry swore, running his fingers through his hair. He winced as Professor McGonagall took twenty points from Gryffindor.

"Language, Mr. Potter," she said sternly, glaring at him over the top of her glasses. He smiled weakly at her and asked the question again, in a more polite and proper way. "It seems that Mrs. Malfoy came here just to check upon her son." She smiled fondly at the playing Draco. "She just wants to make sure that he is safe." She continued to look fondly at Draco until Severus cleared his throat loudly. "Oh yes...Um...Mr. Potter. You and Mr. Malfoy will be staying in a private dorm. No one else is allowed to go in, only you, Mr. Malfoy, and a few select teachers that know about this incident. Mr. Malfoy will be going with you to classes-Yes Mr. Potter," she glared at Harry, who was going to protest. "You are still going to classes." She paused. "You will need to make sure that Mr. Malfoy reports to Madam Pomfrey everyday at 3 p.m. on the dot." She went on and on, droning about rules and regulations that Harry had to follow. Harry tuned her out. Instead, he thought of all the fun things that he and Draco would do. He had promised Narcissa Malfoy that he would give Draco a proper childhood and he planned to keep that promise. "Do you agree Mr. Potter?" Harry started, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"Er-yeah. Sure." Professor Snape held back a laugh. His usually pale face turned an interesting shade of magenta. Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall looked at Harry with amusement in their eyes. "Can we go?" Harry asked desperately, wanting to get himself out of this situation.

Professor McGonagall nodded and Harry bustled Draco out of the room as fast as he could. As soon as they left, Professor Snape burst out in delighted laughter. "The stupid boy." he chortled. "Didn't even listen to the question." Dumbledore and Minerva looked at each other, and burst into laughter as well. Harry's ears burned as the laughter traveled down the staircase.

"Harry?" He looked down at Draco, who was looking up at him with doe eyes. "You okay?" Harry bent down and ruffled his hair.

"Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey stood off to the side, waiting for Harry to notice her. Harry straightened and greeted her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Er." Harry looked back at the Headmistress office. "Er-I need to get my things."

Madam Pomfrey swiftly turned and started a brisk pace towards the Great Hall. "Your things have already been taken to your room." she called over her shoulder, not looking back to see if Harry or Draco followed. The boys looked at each other for a split second, before running after her. Before long, they came to stop outside a painting of the Greek God Poseidon. He winked at Madam Pomfrey and blew a kiss at her. Harry and Draco laughed as Madam Pomfrey nodded stiffly at him. "Nouo Initio" she gritted out.

Harry and Draco stifled their laughter as Poseidon winked again at Madam Pomfrey and wiggled his fingers at her before swinging open. Madam Pomfrey frowned before shooing the boys into their new home. "Whoa." Draco said as they clambered into the portrait hole. A roaring fire greeted them. They stood in the living room, adorned with red and gold. There were big, plushy armchairs and a sofa. Oodles and oodles of toys were lying around the room. Draco cried out and ran over the toys. "Look at this, Harry!" he held up a tiny Nimbus 3500. Harry grinned at Draco, who grinned back. "Can we go for a ride?" he asked, looking up with puppy dog eyes. Harry chuckled and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

She hmphed and looked away. Laughter rang around the room and Draco glowed with happiness.

**This is the true end of chapter 5. I am so sorry I messed up before. I will try to update properly. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and please R&R.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notes

Long time no see. I've been kind of busy. I'm writing new stuff and hopefully you guys will enjoy it. So someone asked me what Professor McGonagall asked Harry in the last chapter, so I will entertain you guys with telling you what happened. (:

Enjoy!

Note: the Italics are thoughts unless otherwise marks.

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP franchise. I only own my crazy mind which thinks about gay sex all day…awkward.**

Chapter 6

When the two boys left her office, it burst into laughter. "Did you see his face?" Severus chortled, tears rolling down his face.

_FLASHBACKKKKKKKKKKKK_(inside joke)

_Are we clear, Mister Potter? She waited for an answer, watching Harry's blank and dreamy stare. She cleared her throat and said it in a louder voice. No answer._

_Severus smirked evilly and said, "You're an idiot." No answer. "A retard." No answer." A blubbering fool whose clumsy, abnormally large monkey hands can fuck up the easiest potions. No answer." This is fun!" Snape said gleefully, rubbing his hands together like a child waiting to open his Yule presents. _

_The Headmistress smiled maliciously and decided to give Potter a little kick. "Do you agree Mr. Potter?" she said, as if it was an end to their conversation. _

_She watched with silent laughter as Harry pulled himself out of his daydream. "Er-yeah. Sure." Severus could barely control his laughter as Harry quickly pulled himself together and dragged Draco out of the room, his neck flushed with embarrassment. _

_END FLASHBACK_

The group in the office couldn't help but burst into laughter again, the mere memory of what happened making them laugh. Minerva wiped her eyes and sighed happily, her body relaxed instead of its usual stiff posture. She sobered quickly, a nagging thought poking her until she blurted out, "Are we doing the right thing?"

The mood in the office died and took on a more serious atmosphere. "What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked quietly, folding his hands underneath his chin.

The Headmistress hesitated. "I mean…" she stalled. "You say that this will help them both but I don't see that happening."

She waited for Dumbledore's reply. "I think it will help them both. If fact, I think it will take a burden off of both boys." He held up a hand to stop Minerva from speaking. "Harry has to deal with the fact that he has just defeated the most powerful wizard in existence—"

"But Albus!" McGonagall protested. "YOU'RE the most powerful wizard in existence."

Dumbledore acknowledge her compliment but kept on talking. "Harry just took on a task that no normal 17-year-old boy could do and survive. He needs the chance to relive his life and start anew. A fresh start, you could say."

"And Draco?" Severus asked.

Dumbledore smiled faintly at Severus. "Draco can help give be a substitute for Harry. I can bet that during the conversation, Harry was thinking about all the things he could with Draco." He looked out the window thoughtfully. "I think that this experience with solve many problems," he said cryptically. McGonagall and Snape protested loudly but were politely ignored. The atmosphere in the office dulled as McGonagall turned back towards her paper work. "At least I hope." Professor Dumbledore said quietly under his breath.

xxx

After Madam Pomfrey left, the boys explored their new home. There was four other rooms in their home; Draco's room, Harry's room, the dining room, and the bathroom. In Draco's room, his room was wallpapered with Snitches that were charmed to flit around the walls. Green and silver drapes covered the windows and the duvet on the bed was also an intricate pattern of green and silver dragons. Draco has absolutely loved the room and spent most of the time chasing after a Snitch on the wall, groaning when the Snitch evaded his grasp. In a corner stood a wardrobe and dresser filled with robes and suits, but also filled with rough-and-tumble clothes. Harry's room was just like the dormitories except for the fact that there was only one giant King-sized bed that encompassed the room. Red and gold screamed from every corner of the room and Harry's school trunk stood guard in front of his bed. Everything was going fine. They ate dinner inside their rooms instead of going out to the Great Hall and played games afterwards. Draco listened to Harry's every command and didn't complain when Harry finally called an end to their game of tag. "Bedtime." Harry gasped out, clutching a stitch in his side. Draco nodded happily and skipped off to his room to get changed. Harry sank gratefully into the couch, his body screaming from the workout he had just had. Harry hadn't been able to catch Draco **once.**__Just when Harry thought that he had finally caught Draco, the small, skinny boy twisted out of his reach and scampered away. He stirred from his thoughts when said boy came back into the room, dressed in green silk pajamas that complimented his skin perfectly.

"Ready!" he chirped.

"You brush your teeth?" Harry asked, noting that his voice sounded just like a nagging mother. Draco nodded impatiently and bounced up and down.

He started to chant. "_Bedtime. Bedtime. Bedtime. Bedtime."_ Harry laughed and gently lifted his sore body from the comfortable couch. He watched with amusement as Draco ran down hall to his room. Harry followed at a much slower pace, wincing as his sore legs protested to more movement. When he finally reached Draco's room, the little boy was already tucked into bed, the covers pulled up to his chin.

Harry sat down on the edge of Draco's bed. "Night love." Draco mumbled a goodnight, his eyes already closing as the day's events caught up with his tiny body. Harry tried to resist at first, but finally gave into the urge he was feeling. He brushed his lips against Draco's forehead and smiled when Draco sighed happily. "Sweet dreams." He quietly rose from Draco's bed and tiptoed out the door. He looked back before he turned off the light. He could barely see the top of Draco's head, his blond hair the only thing that was exposed. When he closed the door, he let himself relax against the door. He sniffed himself; he definitely needed a shower. Harry lifted himself away from the door with a groan and shuffled down the hall to bathroom.

Harry lowered himself on his bed, sighing in relief. The shower had felt amazing and had relaxed his aching muscles. He flicked his wand and turned off the light, immersing himself in totally darkness. He closed his eyes and melted into the mattress. He was drifting off to sleep when a bloodcurdling scream rang out in the night. Harry's eyes flew open and he grabbed his wand. He looked groggily around the room before snapping awake. _Draco._ He thought in horror before scrambling out of his bed. He slid into hallway, crashing into the wall before regaining his balance and sprinted to Draco's room. Draco was thrashing on his bed, his limbs jerking and waving wildly. "DRACO!" Harry shouted before launching himself across the room. He grabbed Draco by the shoulders and tried shaking him. He wouldn't wake. Harry, instead, tried to control Draco's limbs, trying to prevent him from hurting himself. "It's okay." Harry sobbed, tears rolling down his face. "No one going to hurt. I'm going to protect you. Oh God." Harry choked out. Draco relaxed at Harry's voice, his body going taut. Harry cradled Draco to his chest, not willing to let go.

"Harry?" Draco cried out, his body stiffing before relaxing into Harry's arms. Harry tightened his arms around Draco. "I had a nightmare." Draco said quietly, his eyes on the covers, avoiding Harry's eyes.

Harry hesitated for moment before swinging Draco up. "You're sleeping with me tonight." The look of relief on Draco's face nearly broke Harry in half. Draco nodded and placed his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry shimmied into his bed without losing his grip on Draco. Harry tucked the covers around them, his breath returning to normal. Draco snuggled closer to Harry before pausing.

"I'm sorry." Harry looked down in surprise as the quiet words floated to him. He could feel the dampness on his shirt and he instantly knew that Draco was crying. "I understand if you don't want me anymore." Draco sobbed, his hands clutching at Harry's shirt.

Harry crushed Draco to his body. "Don't think that." Harry whispered hoarsely. "I would _never_ do that you. Okay love?" he tilted Draco's head until they were face-to-face. He waited until Draco nodded slowly before pressing Draco's face into his chest. "I'll won't let anyone hurt you." He promised, listening to deepening of Draco's breaths, signaling when he was asleep. "I'll protect you."

**This is the end of chapter of 6! Wow, this part was really light and fluffy. I feels so weird writing it. Please R&R and tell me that I can do to make this better. I take all suggestions into consideration (except for the ones that tell me to update). Just kidding.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's notes

Hello everybody. Thanks to everyone that reviewed or added my story to their alerts. I enjoy all feedback so don't hesitate to tell me if something sounds wrong or you would like me to add something to the story.

Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

Chapter 7

Harry awoke when a small weight plopped onto his chest. "What the—" Harry blearily opened his eyes to see a smiling Draco sitting on his chest.

"Morning Harry!" The little boy said happily, the events of last night already gone from his mind. Harry stared at the little boy with disbelief. He rolled over, nearly crushing the smaller boy and making him laugh. "Haaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy." Draco whined, tugging at his guardian's sleeve. "I'm hungry." Harry growled before leaping up from the bed and grabbing Draco. The boy shrieked in joy as he was swung into Harry's bed and tickled. Harry growled playfully again. He only let go of Draco when he feared that the boy couldn't breathe anymore. He watched as Draco gasped and sucked in more air into his depleted lungs.

He was shocked when Draco jumped him. "Oof," he fell back again the bed with the tiny weight of Draco on his stomach. Tiny pale hands were tickling his sides and he laughed breathlessly as he realized that it was payback. Such a Slytherin. "Weren't you hungry?" Harry managed to get out. Draco paused in his attack and debated his options. Harry laughed as the food side won and Draco clambered off of Harry. He arched his eyebrows at Harry when the boy didn't move. "I have to get ready." Draco nodded and ran out to the room, shouting the whole entire way. Harry chuckled before rolling out of bed. He trudged sleepily into the bathroom, scratching his head. He yawned loudly before getting ready for the long day ahead of him.

When Harry was finally ready and walked into the dining room, Draco was already sitting down and tucking in. "Pig." Harry said affectionately, ruffling his hair. Draco smiled back, his mouth full of eggs and bacon. A house elf popped into the room as soon as Harry sat down.

"Would Master like some eggs and bacon too?" the house elf squeaked. Harry nodded politely and the house elf bowed once to Harry before popping out and coming back with a plate piled with eggs, bacon, and toast.

Harry put liberal amounts of butter on his toast before mashing the eggs and bacon between two slices. "What do you wanna do today?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco shrugged his eyes still on his plate. "I just wanna hang out with you." He said innocently. Harry's heart swelled with love and pride as Harry tried to blink back tears. After breakfast, Harry and Draco started a game of Exploding Snap, both boys laughing and giggling. When they were finished with Exploding Snap, Draco had managed to coax Harry into letting them go out flying.

"Okay, okay," Harry relented. "But," he said, stopping Draco from squealing with joy. "Only if you promise that we'll go straight to Madam Pomfrey after that." Draco agreed happily and squeezed Harry around the middle. Harry hugged him tightly before releasing him. "Hurry up before I change my mind." Draco stared at Harry in horror before scrambling off to go change. Harry shook his head in exasperation before allowing himself a small grin.

"I'm ready!" Draco sang. "What?" Harry looked at Draco's clothes and choked back laughter. Draco was wearing a thick red turtleneck sweater and a pair of dark blue Muggle jeans. Harry just shook his head, eyes filled with unshed tears of laughter. "And look!" Draco produced a red and gold scarf. He wrapped it around his neck. "It matches!" he said happily. Harry couldn't contain himself anymore. He burst in loud laughter, his laugh echoing around the living room.

xxx

"Look Harry. Look!" Harry smiled at the ecstatic Draco. Draco zoomed around Harry happily, the tiny broom only allow Draco to go up to Harry's waist height. Harry smiled sadly as he was reminded of the picture he had found in Sirius's room during the search for the Horcruxs. _Draco looks just as I did. _Harry thought sadly.

Draco zoomed by Harry again. "Hey!" Harry yelped as he jumped out Draco's way. He fell back into the cold snow and shivered as it got into his shirt. Draco laughed when Harry growled. "That's it you brat." He ran after a gleeful Draco. Draco speed out of Harry's reach, giggling and laughing when Harry failed to catch him. With a burst of speed, Harry tackled Draco into the ground. "Gotcha brat," Harry smiled as he caught the struggling boy. Draco squealed as Harry stuffed snow down his shirt. Draco grabbed a handful of snow and stuffed it in Harry's face. "Oh this is war." Draco wiggled out of Harry's arms and grabbed another handful of snow before letting it fly towards Harry's face. Harry's Seeker reflexes made it easy for him to duck and avoid Draco's attack. Snowballs flew from each side of the war before Harry whipped out his wand. Muttering a spell, a pile of snowballs appeared next to him.

"No fair!" Draco complained. Harry smiled wolfishly before charming the snowballs to chase after Draco. Draco screamed as the snowballs rose slightly in the air before darting towards him. Draco narrowly avoided the missiles and made a run towards Harry.

"What the—" Harry said, confused. With a loud thwack, Draco crashed into Harry, making the snowballs hit Draco as well as Harry. They fell into a tangled help onto the snow, giggling and laughing loudly. Draco's cheeks were tinted pink and he looked delighted with himself. Harry cast a strong Drying and Warming charm on the little boy. "Let's go back inside," Harry said, hustling the boy back into the castle. He cast a fearful eye towards the sky. "Madam Pomfrey would _kill_ me if I let him get a cold." Harry's mind wandered over the beautiful, silent landscape. Hogwarts was so peaceful when there was snow. It muffled the everyday sounds and created a picture of peace and tranquility. It was quiet…a bit too quiet. "Draco?" Harry called, looking back to where he last saw the boy. He wasn't there. "DRACO?" Harry shouted, his worst fears being confirmed when the boy didn't answer. His mind dredged up gruesome pictures of creatures dragging off the defenseless boy. "DRACO!" Harry yelled, his voice echoing in the very silent, Draco-free air.

xxx

Draco Malfoy hummed happily as he skipped into the snow. It was such a pretty day. He was glad that Harry had allowed them to come outside today. He looked back to tell his slowpoke guardian to hurry up, only to find that his guardian was gone. "Harry?" Draco squeaked out, his eyes darting from left to right. Tears began to fill his grey eyes. Harry had left him. Harry didn't love him. He held back tears. _Malfoys don't cry._ Draco said, wiping his wet eyes. He repeated the phrase like a mantra. _Malfoys don't' cry. Malfoys don't cry. _

"Hello?" A soft, girly voice said, startling Draco from his mantra. A girl with a huge fluffy coat was standing in the snow, looking straight at Draco. She started to walk up to him but stopped when Draco stepped back. "It's okay." The girl said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you." Draco looked at her suspiciously but allowed the girl to walk closer. "Are you lost?" the girl said, her liquid brown eyes examining his face. Draco burst into tears and allowed the stranger to pull him into her arms. She rocked him, murmuring soothing words to help calm the upset boy.

"He abandoned me." Draco blubbered out, his voice breaking.

The girl kept up with the rocking motion, holding the boy tight to her bosom. "What's your name?" she said.

Draco hiccupped and wiped his face. "Draco. Draco Malfoy." The girl flinched and stiffened at Draco's response. "What's your name?" he asked.

She looked at Draco with an unfathomable expression before replying, "Hermione. Hermione Granger."

**This is the end of chapter 7

WHAAAAT? Harry lost Draco and Hermione found him? What's going to happen? Will Draco find his beloved caretaker again?

_**SPOILER ALERT: **_He does…

Anyways, thanks to all the people that like my stories. Please R&R for more chapters.**


End file.
